


deathly bouquets

by sleepylotor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Really Angst, flowers’ sickness, garden, i seriously have no idea why im doing this to myself, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepylotor/pseuds/sleepylotor
Summary: Every breathe seems to be the last one, because what’s a life without love?Nonreciprocal feeling consumes and obliterates.





	deathly bouquets

My body is your garden.

Flowers fulfilling my lungs are a bloody bouquet for you, but you don’t want my gift.

Sweet scent doesn’t leave me. Metallic flavor on my tongue became something normal. Day by day, I see how treacherous flower petals are falling out of my mouth. And they look so beautiful.

Because since the day I realized my feelings for you, I‘m giving part of myself away everyday.

I assist the alone moon, by looking at it every night. I tell it stories about you, sometimes wondering out loud about topics for our conversations that might’ve took place. At the end of that time, that big guy is with me, when black buds flourish in my head, forming murderous bouquet. Suffocating and harsh, makes me think of our squabbling and your anger. The smallest, or ephemeral thought causes coughing fit. That’s when I’m slowly dying. Catching a breathe slowly becomes harder and harder, when I’m tossing more and more flower petals.

Each subsequent flirt is an attempt of making you at least a bit envious. You’re the only one of your kind and I’m making an idiot of myself, so you could notice me. I desired all of your attention.

Don’t you see my desperation? Blinded, you follow through mutual lies about our ideal friendship, but I realized that my affection for you is much bigger long time go.

Don’t you understand that I will never find a girl that’s going to be your female reflection? Nowhere, in the whole universe.

When flowers leave my body I intensely think about giving them to you, but I’m afraid of your reaction.

Isn’t it the truth that as a defenders of the universe we should be fearless?

I were an idiot when I made fun of you when you reminded me about our moment. All of the words shouted to you, caused hours-long coughing fit, through which I got rid of staggering amount of beautiful, blue petals accompanied by clammy and hideous mix of blood and saliva.

I’m achy, but I survived my temporary tortures. Perhaps it’s my punishment or the biggest reward.

Being able to love you so vigorously and suffer when you don’t look. I’m dying silently, but by looking at you I know it’s for the right reasons, from the love for the person that is worth it.

Because... what is a garden full of flowers without its owner who’s going to care of them? But how long will it take for you, Keith, to realize that you’re my savior and the reason for which my inside won’t wither?


End file.
